The life after the death
by FanaticalTitan
Summary: After Arthur's death everyone splits apart.. Until one day where Gwen visits Arthur's grave something happens! That is when Gwen's and everyone's life around her starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1:**_

Gwen had the power over Camelot and knew about Merlin's powers after Arthur's death. Arthur's death was a horrible time in Camelot as everyone respected him and looked up to him after he had changed. The rules about sorcery had changed when Gwen knew about Merlin.

Camelot changed throughout the years, And everything changed. Merlin moved away from Camelot as it reminded him of Arthur and moved back with his mother. After Merlin left Gwen had no contact with him which she had understood why. Gwen never re - married as she never met anyone as good as Arthur. Gwen visits Arthur's grave 4 times a year, One day for each season.

One day Gwen went on a trip to visit Arthur's grave but something happened..

" I know this is a sad day for you Gwen but just know were all here for you." Leon said to the queen

"Thanks Leon, I shall be back in a minute"

"We will be right here"

-Screams-

"What was that!?" Said sir Leon.

"It was the queen!" Replies a knight in haste.

All the knights who escorted Gwen come running to her.

" Gwen are you OK!?" Leon asked being concerned.

" I thought i saw Arthur."

The nights looked at each other confused and then back at the queen.

-Leon puts his hand on Gwen's shoulder- " Gwen Arthur's been dead for years now.

" Yes Leon, Maybe i was just hallucinating for a second."

"ARTHUR!" A stranger shouts in the distance.

" What was that!" A knight shouts, as the others surround the queen.

" I don't know but Gwen i think its time to escort you back to the castle" Replied Sir Leon.

"But they shouted Arthur"

"Maybe we heard it wrong, It is our duty to keep you safe and the castle is the safest place right now."

Then there was rustling from the bushes and twigs snapping, the knights hurriedly surrounded the queen to protect her, Then Leon walked slowly to see who was there.

"Who's there!?" Shouted Sir Leon.

Then a dark figure comes out of the shadows and faces Sir Leon.

**Until Next Time. Sorry it is short but i hoped you like the first chapter. Who was the stranger? Did Gwen really see Arthur? Who is face to face with Sir Leon. Till next time;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**The life after the death.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

As the stranger stood face to face with Sir Leon no one could speak a word of how astonished they looked.

"Well your not going to keep staring at me like that all day aren't you?" the stranger spoke.

*Gwen walks over to the stranger* "What are you doing here?" She asked the stranger.

"Erm well you see." *The stranger took a long pause* He then spoke again. "Visiting"

"Were you the one who said Arthur?"

"No, I didn't hear anything, Are you sure you heard the name Arthur?"

"Merlin i think i would have known if I didn't hear the name Arthur"

"Well i have to go and... Visit! Yes Visit. It was nice seeing you Gwen, Sir Leon." Then Merlin went running away back into the woods.

"I want to know what is going on" Gwen faces Sir Leon.

"But Gwen we don't even know where he is going" Leon spoke.

Then Gwen starts running into the woods and yells "Didn't you notice Merlin was lying!" Sir Leon starts running after Gwen and tells the other Knights of Camelot to stay there and wait for them to come back, but if they did not then they would go back to Camelot and get a search party coming back for them.

"Gwen!" Sir Leon shouted.

"Shhh, I found Merlin, What is he doing"

They both hid behind the rocks and starts listening in to see what Merlin is doing.

"I was suppose to be dead Merlin, How am i, Alive!" A stranger spoke.

"Well you see I've been asking myself that for 2 days!"

"Yes and we traveled all the way to Camelot for what! what exactly are we doing here."

"I thought I would find some answers at your grave but your.."

"My what Merlin."

"Gwen's here."

"Gwen." *The stranger sits*

"That voice Sir Leon, I know that voice but i don't know where." Gwen whispered to Leon.

"I want to see her" the stranger demanded.

"You cant see her. You know what will happen if she see's you, She will blame me, I am the one with magic after all."

"Still cant process that."

"Well your going to have to buddy," *Merlin pats the strangers shoulders* "Anyways what are we going to do, We cant stay in the woods all our lives and we cant to Gwen and say oh hello Gwen here is your dead husband who has mystically resurrected from the dead cant we" Merlin said with humor.

"Arthur.." *Gwen stands up and turns around in complete shock to see what she would have never expected and screams once again.

**Do you think Gwen saw Arthur? How is Arthur alive once again? find out in the next chapter of The life after the death. Hope you enjoyed it;3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The life after the death.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

*Merlin and the stranger stood up as fast as they could when they had heard Gwen scream*

"Gwen! What are you doing here, I can explain!" Merlin shouted. "Well actually I cant but what are you doing here!"

"I knew you were lying when you said you were visiting, You haven't visited in 2 years Merlin" Gwen replied.

*The stranger decided to go over to Gwen*

"Whoa stay there, You!"

"Gwen its me" The stranger replied.

"It cant be your suppose to be dead. You died. Arthur you died."

"I'm back"

"Not funny Arthur, Not funny." Merlin buts in.

"Well I don't know how I'm back and you don't and your suppose to be a sorcerer." replied Arthur.

"Cause I'm a sorcerer does not mean i know how you resurrected from the dead."

"Guys I'm still here." Gwen says.

"Oh and so am I" Sir Leon comes into the conversation.

"Is this is a reunion or something?" Arthur says.

"No, They weren't suppose to follow us."

"Now what are we going to do, They know."

"They could help us Merlin. Last I remember your not very smart Merlin"

"Clot pole" Merlin whispers under his breath.

"I heard that"

"Will you boys just be quiet, We all don't know how Arthur is alive but we could always as Gaius" Gwen says.

"Gaius.." *Merlin takes a long pause.* "How is he?"

"He is doing well, Look we need to go to the castle, Is there anyway we can sneak Arthur in."

"Yes there is, I could always turn him into an old man, Like i did."

"When did you ever turn yourself into an old man Merlin?" Arthur asks.

*Merlin laughs*

"Many times, You didn't notice. Anyways lets get crackalacking."

*So as Merlin makes a potion to turn Arthur into an elder with Sir Leon's help finding the herbs, Gwen and Arthur decide to go talk alone*

"Soo, hows Camelot"

"Its doing fine"

"I knew I could trust you to take care of Camelot"

"I loved you Arthur and it took time for me to move on but seeing you here today just breaks my heart."

"I'm Sorry, I don't know why I'm back, but I glad I am because i get to see you."

*Moments later Merlin had finished the potion and went off to Camelot*

**Hmm we still don't know how Arthur has come back from the dead but he has been reunited with Gwen! Will they get caught in Camelot? What will Gaius say? Find out in the next chapter or The life after the death. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter;3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The life after the death.**_

**_Chapter_**_** 4:**_

"This is not going to work" Leon had stated.

"Stop being so negative it will work." Gwen replies. But she doesn't know what had been coming its way.

"No its really not going to work, I said to Elyan that if we weren't back in ten minutes he should back to go Camelot and send a party"

And at that moment all of them had suddenly stopped, Not from what Leon said but from the voiced they had heard and knew Leon was telling the truth.

They all started running trying to not get caught until..

"I'm going to have to stop them," Merlin decided as he starts walking over to the party.

After hearing this they all stop again and Gwen begins to to speak "Merlin be careful, They don't know you have magic."

"I Always am, I will meet you back at the castle."

"Ok, Good luck"

"Thanks"

Sir Leon starts running Arthur stops to watch Merlin do his magic and then runs back to the others.

As Merlin does his magic the knights are off guard but Elyan still doesn't back down and keeps moving trying to get past Merlin's magic.

"Leon you need to stay here and make sure Merlin comes back and is let into the castle, understood?" Gwen asks.

"Understood" Sir Leon takes his orders and waits at the gate for Merlin to come back safely and is in the castle.

"Hello Gwen" Gauis comes in.

"Oh hello Gauis!" Gwen smiles broadly "Your just the person i needed to see"

"I am, And why is that?"

"Can we go somewhere private please?"

"Sure" Looking slightly confused Gauis takes them to his room, "So what is it you needed from me Gwen?"

"This is why" Gwen turns to Arthur, "Go on."

As the hooded person, Who is Arthur does what Gwen says he takes of his cloak. To Gauis he is just the old man so Arthur takes the potion to undo the Age potion and he then becomes his old self. Looking like he had seen a ghost Gauis had been speechless.

**Sorry this is late i have bruised my bones in my arms so i have been in pain for a few days but it is getting better so here it is! The new chapter:) What will Gauis do:O Will Merlin get caught by Elyan? Find out in the next chapter, Hope you enjoyed it;3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The life after the death**_

_**chapter 5:**_

There was silence for several minutes before one of the three had spoken, Gaius was still shocked at what he had saw that he had no explanation and for that Gwen and Arthur both had a sad look on there face.

"Gaius you don't know how he is back don't you?"

"I.. I.. I haven't seen anything like this before well except the spell that Morgana has used years ago to bring back Lancelot" Gaius had explain "Does he remember everything?"

"Yes he does"

"Then It is not the spell that Morgana used as Lancelot did not remember anything and had been under a spell to do what Morgose and what Morgana had wanted."

"Well hes here now, what else are we supposed to do" "What if it isn't him?"

"I don't know, I would have to read up on this but if he is an impostor, we will find out"

"Err I'm still in the room guys" Arthur said.

"We know" They both said

"Oh, well i'm going to go and..." said Arthur but got cut off by Gwen. "No Arthur you cant leave, no one can know you are here." Gwen went on " If some people had saw you roaming the castle who knows what they would think!"

"Gwens right Arthur, your just going to have to stay here, You can use Merlin's old room." After Gaius said this he became very sad as Merlin hadn't visited Gaius since Arthur's death. They both saw the look on his face after he had spoke and Gwen came over to him to comfort him until there was a bang on the door.

"Ill go over here you guys go over there!" Elyan had shouted to other knights and they did as they were told.

"GWEN!" "GWEN!" Elyan had ran and ran to find his sister but after several minutes he could not find her anywhere.

"Ok lets see if this will just get him in the other direction" Merlin had said to himself and when he had performed the spell it had worked and sent him off on to another direction giving merlin time to head back to the castle where the others were.

"Oh thankgod Merlin you were gone for a while! Thanks for waiting Leon." Gwen had ran over to merlin and hugged him while thanking Sir leon. Gaius was still sat there looking at merlin not knowing he was here as he thought he would never see him again.

"Gwen i better go and get back to the other knights they must be worried about you" Sir Leon had remembered that the knights were still looking for him and gwen so he was about to run out when gwen had replied to him.

"Thanks Leon."

"Gaius.." Merlin spoke quietly when he had saw Gaius so Gwen had pulled away from the hug.

"Merlin... How are you?" Gaius asked

"Im good you?"

"Im good"

Several minutes later and no one had said a word, until Arthur (might not be) had broke the silence.

"Okay so this is awkward enough as it is." Arthur had said breaking the silence.

"Yes, so what do we do now Gaius?" Gwen has asked.

Gaius got up and decided to give out orders as no one knew what to do. "Ok so gwen you go with merlin and have a look at some books you can find about resurrection and me and Arthur if that is him will stay here and try and find some answer's."

"But gaius what if it isnt Arthur what if he hurts you"

"Seriously guys im still in the room here! I'm not going to hurt Gaius! Just go come back when you have found something" Arthur told them angrily.

As they had no choice Merlin and Gwen left the room while Gaius and Arthur had started finding out what may be the solution to all of this.

**Wasnt that awkward for Merlin and GaiusD; Is Arthur an impostor? Who knows? Will they find something? Sorry this is late again, So busy now! But i will try and get back to you guys! Oh and thank you for all the messages about me getting better:D my wrist is now better thank you again:D Hope you enjoyed this;3 **


	6. Chapter 6

_**The life after the death.**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Do you think It is really Arthur?" Gwen asked with worry.

"I dont know, He has all his memories which I dont understand it, Over the years I have been gone, I have trained to become a more powerful sorceror but this, I cant explain it."

"I know how you feel, Its like hes there but not there" *Sigh* "I want it to be him, I really do, But it's been two years, Why now?"

"Your answer is as good as mine Gwen"

"Do you think we will find anything?"

"I think we should try and there may be a chance"

"Yhh your right, Come one lets get reading"

"Hey Gwen, Don't Worry, We will find out what this is all about, And if it really is Arthur."

"Thanks Merlin"

Back with Gaius and Arthur(OR not)

"Hey Gaius, Why was it weird you talking to Merlin before?"

"When You or Arthur died, Merlin couldnt forgive himself as he knew that you were going to get killed and he couldnt prevent it, So he left straight after you death really."

"Hmmm Interesting." Arthur (Or not) Whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, And Gaius it is me you know."

"I just think we should take precortions, You would understand that."

*sigh* "Found anything yet?"

"Nothing but its really strange someone coming back from the dead but to have there memories back with them is a bit strange. We all know what happened with morgana and morgose doing this to Lancelot."

"Yes, Maybe I got sent back here for a reason."

"That is a possibility. Do you remember anything that happened after you were ressurected?"

"No, Not really, I wasnt in my grave, I was in some cave, Can't remember where my..."

"Arthur?"

"Sorry what?"

"you were just telling me about how you were in a cave?"

"What cave?"

"The one you were just talking about."

"I didnt say anything about a gave Gaius, Are you ok?"

"Hmmm."

Gaius then got up and went to the shelf to find a book

**What was that all about!? I had some really weird idea I wanted to do haha;) Anyways sorry for a long wait again D; I have a confession! Ive been reading too many harry potter fanfictions... I HAVE AN OBSESSION! Oopsyy;) But I will try and get posting more frequently;) Sorry if this is a really bad chapter but i hope you enjoyed it;) Untill next time;3 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Gaius what are you looking for?" "My book" "Yes but what book?" "Its my book of spells I had lent to Merlin when Arthur or you were still alive, you know he helped you out a lot back then, saving you lots of times" Arthur sniggered. "Merlin. Save me!? You've got to be kidding me" "It is hard to believe but yes" "And so this book of spells might have an answer to all this?" "Well im hoping it does."

As Gaius was trying to look for the book, Gwen and Merlin were still reading trying to find an answer but in the end they couldn't find a thing.

"Well that's the last of it, I found nothing, what about you Gwen?" "Nothing at all, maybe we should head back, maybe Gaius has found something." "Good idea." Merlin began to walk side by side with Gwen when he thought of something.

"Hey Gwen..?" "Yes Merlin?" "Were you happy when you saw Arthur alive?" "I was yes, But I was more shocked really, You cant revive someone from the dead so I was a little taken back" Merlin agreed silently. Suddenly Merlin stopped in his tracks.

"Merlin what is it?" Gwen asked, Curios with the look on Merlin's Face. "There is a way." Confused, Gwen asked back. "There's a way for what?" "To revive someone!" "Remember, Lancelot had come back from the dead didn't he" "Yes, but that wasn't the real Lancelot, he couldn't remember.." Merlin started nodding with a smile on his face. Suddenly Gwen had caught on and they both immediately ran to go find Gaius.

**Ahhh! I have now updated after like how many months!? Sorry guys! GCSE'S this year! And I kinda had a bad few months last year but I hope everyone likes this chapter! Thankyouu!;3 xx**


End file.
